Late Night Confessions
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: After the battle with Kai, they return back to Kouka, to heal and rest. Their first night back in the mountains, and everyone is reflecting on recent events. Hak/Yona (but everyone in the group makes an appearance). [ONE-SHOT]


**Hello, Everyone! I'm tossing my hat in the ring with this little HakYona morsel for you all. An hour or so too late for Valentine's Day and National Fanworks Day, but in that spirit, I had to finish it and post tonight! I am up to date with the manga, and I am placing this post-chapter 101. **

**So be forewarned that there are a LOT of spoilers if you are only watching the series, or not current with the manga.**

**Enjoy! And please, feel free to let me know what you think, one way or another in the form of comments/reviews or PMs. I love to chat and make friends with fellow fangirls/boys! :)**

**~Peace, Love, &amp; Fanfiction~**

* * *

**Late Night Confessions**:

Cloud cover sheeted the arduous trek back across the Kouka border, reflecting the mood of the battle-worn transients. The seven weary souls could neither rejoice in victory, nor wallow in defeat. Zeno had come to the rescue, shielding the others with his immortal, indestructable body. The brutal fight had shaken the six others, who were unaware of the Ouryuu's true power. Once over the crevasse and back into the thick of the mountain forest, they set up a camp a little ways from the beaten path.

Shin-Ah sat next to Zeno in front of the fire. Ao sat upon Zeno's shoulder nearer to the pensive Seiryuu. He had, much to the surprise of the others, removed his mask while they sat for dinner. The golden-eyed man gave no reason. But the way he sat close to the youthful Ouryuu, almost protectively, spoke volumes of the inner turmoil he was facing in the wake of the carnage he had just witnessed.

_Ouryuu endures physical pain and near-death for the sake of protecting everyone. His power is more gruesome than mine...yet he stands proudly, fearlessly shielding us with his own body._

With that last thought, he recalled Zeno's head falling to the ground and the horror of watching him reattach it and heal. A shiver ran up his spine.

Zeno could sense the heart of the Seiryuu, calling to him, despite the boy being right at his side. Glancing sideways at him, he smiled sadly, knowing that his own powers had shaken the sensitive Shin-Ah.

"You're not alone, you know," the blonde said softly, so the others nearby couldn't hear. Shin-Ah met Zeno's unusually somber eyes. "I know my power is disturbing. I can be beheaded, stabbed in the heart, torn to pieces...and live. It's been hundreds of years that I've lived this way."

He held the young man's golden gaze, silently telling him that was absolutely unafraid of his power. Suddenly shying away, Shin-Ah looked back at the ground, words poised on the tip of his tongue.

"I grew up believing I was cursed. I knew my power brought death. Because of the that, I fear myself. I can't help it," the blue-haired boy finally admitted in a pained murmur.

"I felt that way once, but after a century or so, I learned to live with myself," Zeno replied with a chuckle. "You're young, but you three dragons never have long lives, as your powers descend through the generations. So open your heart, and don't be afraid."

Gold met green once again, and Ao chirped and hopped from Zeno's shoulder to Shin-Ah's. With a nod, the shy Seiryuu took the immortal's words to heart.

Over in the large tent, Jae-ha, Ki-Ja and Hak had retired, exhausted with bellies full of venison. Both the Ryoukuryuu and Hakuryuu were a little quieter than usual, and as they were all connected, they could sense Shin-Ah and Zeno's somber mood, knowing how much the truth of the power of the Ouryuu has thrown everyone for a loop.

They had left the blue and yellow dragons by the fire and followed Hak into the tent, heeding the call of their blankets instead.

"Sometimes being connected to all the dragons is a pain," Jae-Ha groaned as he rolled onto his side and buried his head in his arms. "I wish I could turn it off."

"I can't believe you'd still say that!" Ki-Ja rebuked him, mildly offended. "It's an honor that we are united with the red king, and are fulfilling the great prophecy! Our connection is a gift!"

Hak growled as turned over to face the now-bantering dragons. "Will you two be quiet? The '_Ankokuryuu_' wants to sleep, okay? So, _Shiro Hebi, _if you and _Tareme _want to 'chat', you can step back outside."

"_You're _ awfully grumpy, there, Hak," Jae-Ha shot back with a raise of his browse. "Maybe you just need someone to cuddle with."

That offhand comment sent Hak's heart racing, both in embarrassment and aggrevation. It was true. After the one night he had spent spooned up with Yona in her tent, he would wake up with the need for her there. It was something that continued to resonate through his memory.

"Tch..." He responded, trying to shake his recollection as it rushed back to him.

The light brush of her of her fingers on his lips had drawn upon the last drop of his willpower. With grumpy threats, he had silenced her. But the damage had been done. He was lost at sea, being tossed by waves of his love for her. She had _touched_ him, a small gentle caress of her fingertips, and it trailed fire, leaving a mark on his heart.

What he would never tell her is that when he had woken up the next morning, the space that had been between them had disappeared, and he was curled up to her, or her back into him depending on the perspective. His arm was wrapped protectively around her waist and her hair tickled his chin. In his realization, he took a long moment to take in her warmth and breathe in the scent of her hair.

He had left the tent once his lust had begun to take over once again, making sure to splash his face with cold water from a nearby stream. But it was too late, the physical memory was imprinted in his mind.

_If Droopy Eyes doesn't can it, I'm gonna throttle him._

And then he heard it.

The familiar sound of Yona keeping up with her nightly archery practice in the distance.

_She's gotta be just as tired as us. I can't believe her..._

With a grunt, he decided to avoid anymore harassment and left the tent, heading straight past Zeno, Shin-Ah, the fire, Yona and Yoon's tent toward the _thwak-thump _of Yona's bow and arrows through the trees.

He made his presence known by clearing throat. Yona's eyes shot to him, surprised by his arrival.

"I thought you had gone to sleep, Hak," she remarked, a hint of nerves shaking her voice as she retracted her weapon.

"I would love to, but I can't sleep among whiny dragons," he replied, obviously frustrated as he slumped unceremoniously to the ground against the base of a nearby tree. "Just when I thought it was peaceful, Droopy Eyes opened his big mouth, and got White Snake going. I'm just going to find a tree to sleep against."

"Well, Yoon is still up preparing ointments and medicine for the next leg of our journey, maybe he can switch tents for the night," she suggested. "Do you want me to ask him?"

He was floored by her offer, thinking that it would never happen again after his imposing the last time.

"Are you sure, Princess?"

She nodded and gave him a small, but warm smile as she placed her bow and quiver against the tree next to Hak.

"As long as you promise to get a good night's sleep," she replied placing a hand on his shoulder. "You fought hard yesterday, Hak. You need it." She gave him a little nudge. "And sleep in a little. You're always up before everyone else."

For once, he had been stunned out of a sarcastic remark. All Hak could manage was to shake his head dumbly. His Princess urging him to sleep in the same tent as her, as late as he wanted. Karma was giving him the gift of the one thing he really wanted in that moment.

The fiery red-head placed her hand playfully on Hak's head and ruffled his hair before running her thumb along his hairline and giving him a thoughtful look.

"You always fight hard for me, Hak. I need you to take care of yourself once in a while."

With those words, she walked away, heading back towards the tents to speak with Yoon.

_How is it that she is treating me with such warmth after I caught her off guard with that kiss?_

He had been at his emotional limits lately, always considering the thought that if at any moment they were drawn into battle and something happened to one of them...

_Don't think like that. Don't be defeatist. You will both get through this. But still..._

He felt like he needed her to know.

Yona pushed her way through the brush, towards the sound of people talking. Yoon was outside the tent, talking with Zeno and Shin-Ah. She could also hear the rumbles of Jae-Ha and Ki-Ja's voices emanating form their tent.

_They are oddly talkative for being so tired. There is a sense of stress, yet tempered by the warmth of friendship. They-or should I say WE-are becoming closer._

As she thought that to herself she paused, thinking of Hak. He had placed a kiss on her cheek before going into battle. She felt a hint of blush tint her cheeks.

_He's been doing that a lot lately...kissing me._

It suddenly dawned on her: Hak, and only Hak, held her and kissed her on her head, forehead and cheek. Sometimes he would get so close to her she could feel his breath tickle her nose and lips. His hand would cover hers. It sent a ripple up her spine.

_Does he actually want to kiss me...on the lips?_

She stood stock still, her fingers coming to rest over her mouth as considered the idea. And strangely enough, she wasn't bothered by it. It had the opposite effect in actuality, her heart beating faster at the thought.

_Do I want Hak to kiss me, too?_

"Yona, is everything alright?"

Yoon's voice pulled her from her thoughts and back to the task at hand.

"Actually yes and no," she replied making her way over to the fire. "I'm fine, but Hak definitely isn't. He's exhausted but can't fall asleep. If you don't mind, I'd like to let him sleep in our tent tonight."

Yoon pouted, knowing where this was heading.

"So, you mean-"

"I need you to sleep with the rest of the guys tonight, if you could, please."

The whole camp went quiet for a moment. Yoon, Shin-Ah and Zeno gawking at her in surprise, until snorts of laughter erupted from the tent, followed by an indignant gasp. The four of them looked at the tent when Jae-Ha said something about 'being right.'

Yoon sighed, unenthused by the idea of sleeping in the pile of male bodies. He _was_ spoiled after all, always getting more privacy, and the ease of having Yona for a tent mate.

"Fine."

"It's decided," she declared. "Thank you, Yoon, for obliging this once."

Yona turned and headed back toward where she had left Hak and her bow and arrows. Now determined, she would face these weird feelings like she did everything else: head-on.

Hak was now standing, leaning against the same tree as she came over to him.

"It's all set now, Hak. You can go get some rest," she informed him.

"Thank you," he said with a soft gratitude.

He just stood there with an awkward, crooked little smile on his face, watching her with an unusually gentle gaze. It struck her as odd, yet it gave her chills, drawing her ever closer.

She cocked her head to the side, silently inquiring of his change in mood.

"Do you know why I fight so hard for you, princess?"

Violet eyes searched his, a hundred answers poised on her lips, but none of which she was quite sure.

"It's not for your father, as much as I respect him and acknowledge him as my king, nor because I was a bodyguard and general, and you are the rightful heir to that throne..."

She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Hak's sudden embrace pulling her to him. He murmured into her hair against her ear.

"It's because _you_, Yona, are _everything_ to me." He squeezed her just a little tighter. "I _can't_ lose you."

Yona's heart skipped a beat. Never had she heard Hak speak so tenderly to anyone. He sounded like a different person. She pulled away slightly to look in his eyes. She saw warmth mingling with passion under his waning restraint.

"Hak..."

He acknowledged her with a hum, not breaking their gaze.

"Do you want to kiss me?"

He direct question took him off guard, simultaneously unleashing everything he'd held back both from her and from himself. And for Hak, actions spoke louder than words.

He answered her by closing the distance between them and pressing his lips firmly to hers. He lingered only a few seconds before releasing her, holding onto the last threads of his sanity. The look in her eyes spoke volumes, surprise, confusion, but also a spark.

"Yes, I do...All the time."

Yona felt her pulse thrumming through her body. The impassioned princess burned for more. She rose up on tip toe to reciprocate, capturing his bottom lip between hers and gently pressing into him. Wrapping her arms around the back of Hak's neck, forcing him to meet her halfway. A hum escaped his throat, surprising the red-haired royal. As they parted, the princess gave him an amused look.

She giggled at him.

"I don't mind," she replied, finally feeling confidant, and no longer afraid of Hak's advances. "I like it when you do."

Hak's cheeks flushed, and he leaned in for one more, soft, lingering kiss, as he raked his fingers through her soft scarlet tresses.

"Then I won't hold them back anymore, then."

"Good," she said with a smile and a nod before stepping away and picking up her weapon once again. "I have about 50 more left to shoot before I am done," she declared, her focus returning. "So I'll be turning in soon."

Without a word, he nodded and made his way back to camp. His whole body tingled. The adrenaline of releasing his pent up feelings was as good as a challenging fight.

_No...it's better than that,_ he checked himself mentally.

As he arrived back at camp, Zeno and Yoon were still up chatting by the fire, but paused upon their 'Dark Dragon's' arrival. They eyed him, noticing his improved mood, but dared not inquire.

"Good night, guys," he said with a smirk and a little salute before crawling into the smaller tent.

Zeno and Yoon looked at each other and shrugged before continuing their conversation about healing herbs.

Not much later, the fire had begun to dwindle and the mountains' night air took on a definite chill. Zeno and Yoon were heading into their tent when they heard the rustling of Yona's return. They turned to wave 'goodnight', and caught the most peaceful look on her face. She had smiled and waved back before slipping into the smaller tent to join Hak.

Yoon turned to Zeno and whispered, "Do you think..?"

Zeno looked from the bishounen to the princess's tent and back.

"Who's to say?" the blonde dragon replied with a shrug, a smile playing on his face as he ducked into the tent, Yoon following quickly behind him.

Slipping her hooded cloak from her shoulders, Yona folded it and placed it next to Hak's head, to use as a pillow. In the faint light, she could see his outline, covered by his blanket. Her eyes hadn't adjusted like Hak's, which were observing her as she carefully situated her possessions and herself as she moved to lay beside him.

She lay down on her side, facing her beloved Raijyuu, when she realized his crystal blue eyes were staring her in the face.

"Goodnight, my princess," he purred, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Her violet eyes glistened as they took in the sight of his face in such an intimate way. He moved closer to her and took her in his arms. No words were uttered as they lost themselves a warm embrace. Her face nuzzled into his chest and his nestled in her hair, as they shared a newfound comfort within each other.

No longer just a princess and her devoted servant, nor simply two old friends, the young woman and her one person who mattered more than life itself were discovering the profound peace that came with true love and absolute trust in one another. Like a delicate spring bloom opening to the early morning light, petal by petal, her heart was opening to the idea that Hak cherished her more than anything else in the world, and she had been unaware this whole time. It was like she was truly seeing him for the first time.

And it was thrilling.

She hummed against his chest, sending a shiver through him.

"Goodnight...Hak," she murmured.

He breathed in a scent uniquely hers as he placed a kiss in her hair, before letting himself drift off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years.

Yona's eyes fluttered open as the sound of birds singing in the trees overhead woke her. It was so incredibly warm, under the blankets, sharing body heat with the dark and handsome warrior. The small bit of his bare chest that peeked out from his robes stared her in the face. It suddenly called to her, as she pondered the change she felt in herself after kissing Hak the night before. It was a matter of inches, she nuzzled further pressing her nose to his chest. His essence was enticing, musky and spicy. With a simple tilt of her chin, her lips pressed to his sternum. She inhaled deeply and her body sizzled with a sensation that simutaneously heated her from the inside and prickled her skin with goosebumps.

Hak was pried from his dreams by Yona's lips on his chest, and her warm breath misting his flesh. With a groan he grabbed a fistful of her shirt at the small of her back.

"If you keep doing that, I'll do something I'll regret," he warned her groggily.

Her violet eyes opened as she peered up at his face. There burned a fierce flush on his beautiful angular features.

"Like what?" Her question was hazily nonchalant and somewhat in disbelief of his statement.

He curled in further and brushed his lips against hers, tantalizing them before running his tongue along them. A soft 'ah' escaped her, her mouth opening just enough to give Hak the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He gently stroked the tip of his tongue against hers. With hesitant curiosity, she responded in kind, trying to follow his movements. A fire had been lit and it was slowly kindling into a languid flame licking at her heart. But Hak's kisses slowed and receded. Once again his lips would brush along hers and leave light kisses a few times before pausing to finally reply to Yona's question.

"Like things that I'm sure you are not ready for, things you have probably never contemplated doing with a man before. Not even _him,"_ Hak's frustrations were bubbling to the surface, both with his desires and his jealousy.

"Oh..." With that, Yona went quiet for a moment, realizing what he had meant. She recalled some scenarios in which he'd mentioned odd things to her like 'attacking' her, and doing 'a few naughty things' quite a few times now. All those moments in which she had assumed he was joking and just messing around, he had been smoothing over his feelings with humor.

"Hak..." she began. "I'm sorry that I've been so frustrating." Violet eyes like a night met swirling pools of blue. "But I promise you...that someday, when we get beyond this war...I want to live the rest of my days with _you."_

His eyes widened, and hers shied away for a second before quickly returning.

"And then, maybe, I'll be ready for..._those_ things," she admitted meekly. Her body betraying the images in her mind's eye as she turned a bright shade of pink.

Hak chuckled as he dipped in once again to taste her. Their lips slid languidly against each other's, warm breath mingling in an overwhelming fog of corporeal desires.

Hak was feeling the instantaneous effect of their intimate exchange in his lower regions. Stopping himself short, he pulled away.

"Yona, I'm getting a little riled up. I...need a moment."

She nodded and curled back into his chest. Hak took a deep breath and gave her a squeeze. He closed his eyes. Even if he couldn't sleep, it was comfortable and cozy in the little cocoon they created.

Icy blue eyes flew open, and when his ears registered that the usual morning cacophony of birds had subsided, and realized they had dozed off again for at least another couple of hours. The tent seemed warmer, as the mid-morning sun shone. Voices of the others came from off in the distance, as they prepared breakfast.

Yona stirred in his arms, groaning in protest of her waking state.

"Good Morning, Hak," she mumbled sleepily.

Footsteps towards the tent snapped them from their solitude. There was a tap on the top of the tent.

"Oy, Hak, Yona! Rise and shine, lovebirds, breakfast is ready," Yoon taunted, sarcasm thick in his voice.

The two young lovers and long-time friends gawked at each other, trying to figure out how to respond.

From outside the tent, Yoon could hear the soft laughter erupting from the pair within. With a shake of his head, he tried to figure out how to tell them that he'd be okay with keeping the new sleeping arrangements from now on.

"What a pain..."

~OWARI~


End file.
